With the development of science and technology, information has become a great driving force to promote social development, and the information networks play a more and more important role in the each nation's economic and social development. However, facing the growing business needs and technical innovations, the scalability problem in the routing and address structure aspect is increasingly highlighted in the existing network: the continuous increase of network users and the development of new network technologies (such as multi-cavity technology, traffic engineering, policy routing, Virtual Private Network (VPN) and the like) cause that the scale of routing tables in a No-Default Routing Area (DFZ) is continuously increased, which has exceeded the increase of forwarding information speed of the existing router. Aiming at the problem, a new protocol, Locator Identifier Separation Protocol (LISP), is disclosed in the conventional art.
The LISP divides Internet Protocol (IP) addresses into Endpoint Identifiers (EIDs) and Routing Locators (RLOCs), wherein the EID is used to identify a host device; the RLOC is used for the routing addressing and the data packet forwarding. The LISP is a map-encapsulation scheme, which adopts an “IP-IN-IP” method to implement the encapsulation and additionally encapsulates a layer of IP packet header outside the common IP packets. The source IP address field and the destination IP address field of an inner IP header are represented by a source EID and a destination EID respectively, and the source IP address field and the destination IP address field of an outer IP header are represented by a source RLOC and a destination RLOC respectively. The packets only need to be implemented with routing addressing and forwarding according to the destination RLOC of the outer IP packet header during the network transfer process, and the inner IP packet header keeps unchanged during the transfer process. FIG. 1 illustrates a data forwarding process of LISP, wherein the border router is called as a Tunnel Router (TR), the communication initiator is called as an Ingress Tunnel Router (ITR), and the receiving party is called as an Egress Tunnel Router (ETR). When a host in the border of the ITR router initiates a communication, the source address and the destination address are all the IP addresses (EIDs) of the terminal host. The ITR searches the RLOC address of the ETR router corresponding to the obtained destination EID when receiving the information, and encapsulates the original packets in the tunnel packets, wherein the source address and destination address in the tunnel packet header are the RLOC of the ITR and the RLOC of the ETR. After the packets arrive at the ETR, the ETR decapsulates the outer tunnel packet header, and forwards the decapsulated packets to a destination host in a local station site according to the destination EID.
For the control plane, a method for establishing EID-to-RLOC mapping based on Distributed Hash Table (DHT) is provided in the conventional art. However, how to implement the network deployment, and in particular the cross-domain data forwarding, which is no corresponding solution temporarily.